


Lion of the Wild

by inkspilldragon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Team Voltron Family, i will never stop using these tags, keith is link and allura is zelda, like zelda botw only the champions survive because i'm weak, the others are the Champions, voltron characters in the botw universe, zelda/voltron crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspilldragon/pseuds/inkspilldragon
Summary: After a hundred years of slumber, Keith awakens with no memories and only a tablet to guide him through the vast land of Altea that awaits. A princess calls for his help, telling him that he is the fated hero, part of the war that ended horrifically a hundred years ago. Keith must embark on a quest to free the four Divine Beasts that were taken in the battle and the champions who pilot them to defeat Calamity Zarkon once and for all, as well as try to recover his missing memories of those he once knew so well, including the blue Zora with the blinding smile.Basically Zelda: Breath of the Wild but with the characters of Voltron and several key changes, mainly that the champions survived and now must fight alongside the hero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll! So this is my crack at a BoTW/Voltron crossover! Almost all of the characters from Voltron will be featured, including Matt and Coran, I love them too much to forget them. Unlike the game, the Champions did not perish in the battle a hundred years prior. You can probably guess who each of the Champions will be... :D I hope you all enjoy, and as always thank you so much for the wonderful comments and suggestions!!!

Everything was light, he was floating, warm and peaceful.

_Keith…_

A soft and lilting voice spoke, feminine and gentle.

_Keith…_

_Open your eyes._

He began to feel heavier, the sound of draining water echoing from under him. He didn’t want to move, the temptation of sleep strong in both mind and body.

_Wake up, Keith._

Blue light, glowing constellations of stars embedded in the ornamented canopy above him. When did he open his eyes?

Keith blinked, once, twice. “Hello?” He called out, wincing at the dry rasp in his voice. Sitting up slowly, he hung his legs over the edge of the now-empty pool he had been lying in. What had once provided him heat and comfort now announced its presence in the form of cold metal. He shuddered in his clothes, which he quickly realized only to be a pair of boxers resting over his hips.

When only the silence answered, Keith looked around. The blue lights above illuminated the small cave, walls carved in the same intricate symbols as the pool he sat on the edge of. A small, glowing pedestal stood by a blocked doorway, light pulsing as though to beckon him forward.

Nothing was familiar. Where was he? He couldn’t remember ever being here before. 

Keith froze.

He couldn’t remember being _anywhere_. 

Trying to reach into his mind, Keith grasped at nothing, his oldest memory being that of a woman’s voice calling to him.

Who was she? For that matter, who was _he_?

Huffing, Keith slid off the edge of the pool, landing on wobbly legs. Eyes narrowing, he strode over to the pedestal. “You’d better give me some answers…”

As his hand brushed against the carved symbol in the middle of the pedestal, it fell away to reveal a small, flat object loosely held in place. Wedged beside it lay a small pouch and belt, presumably for carrying. The woman’s voice suddenly rang out, clear and echoing in his ears.

“ _This is a Marmora Slate, Keith. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber._ ”

Frustration bubbled in Keith’s gut. “Who are you?” He growled. “Where am I? Show yourself!”

No answer.

Snatching the object into his hands, Keith glared at the tablet, the center beeping before glowing a bright blue. In front of him, the door to the small cavern rumbled open to reveal a long hallway, blue flames crackling merrily in torches lining the walls. An old, dusty chest lay haphazardly along the floor, as though an afterthought.

Keith unconsciously took a step back, gaze flicking between the open door and the tablet in his hands. He couldn’t remember seeing it before, but something about it was undeniably familiar, a memory lying just out of reach.

 _Patience yields focus._

The thought sprung to Keith’s mind without warning, the mantra searing itself into his brain. Where had he heard that? 

Shaking his head, Keith grabbed the belt pouch and clipped it around his waist, frowning at the way it perfectly fit over his hips. 

“So whatever is in these must be mine, too…” Keith muttered, hurriedly jogging over bending down to open the chest. Inside lay a rumpled, frayed pair of trousers and shirt, both made of the same coarse brown cloth. Beside them lay a simple pair of leather boots and a strap for carrying weapons on his back. Keith held up the shirt, frowning at its small size. Maybe these weren’t his after all. 

Still, it was better than nothing, Keith supposed. He slipped the clothes on, subconsciously pulling the hem of the shirt down to cover the inch of exposed midriff. Looking forward, he hissed through his teeth. Another closed door at the end of the hallway, beside it a carved pedestal glowing orange.

“Give me a break…” 

“ _Hold the Marmora Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way._ ”

Fingers twitching, Keith whirled around, trying to find the owner of the melodic voice. “ _Or_ you could just actually talk to me like a normal person…” 

Despite his words, Keith carefully set his slate against the surface of the pedestal, unsurprised as the symbols changed from blue to orange. In front of him, the symbol of a quirked blade glowed from the center of the door, causing it to rise with a great rumble.

Blinding sunlight suddenly beamed into Keith’s eyes, forcing him to cover his face with an arm. So this was the outside… Even after his eyes adjusted he couldn’t see anything, a tall set of stone stairs blocking his view.

“ _Keith… You are the light- our light- that must shine upon Altea once again. Now, go…_ ”

As it spoke, the soft voice triggered an image in Keith’s mind, that of a young woman with a golden circlet resting on flowing hair the color of fresh snow and sparkling eyes of soft, jewel-like colors. Yet, try as he might, Keith could not remember her name.

As he went to start up the staircase, a splash interrupted his thoughts. Freezing, Keith looked down at the small puddle at his feet. Startled violet eyes met his curious gaze, belonging to a pale, angular face framed by black hair tied back messily at the nape of his neck.

So this was him.

Looking away from his reflection in the water, Keith started up the stairs towards the light that beckoned him to join it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I have the whole college thing under control and can actually start writing again! That being said, I'm still going to be terrible with updates, but hopefully less terrible! I have this fic almost completely planned out (Fiery Ice? not so much) so I really hope to get good with this one!

Keith didn’t know where he was, but he knew it was beautiful.

Lowering the hand that had flown up to shield his eyes, Keith saw sprawling green hills laid out for miles ahead. Thick, lush trees grew with reckless abandon, trunks thick with many years of life. In the far distance mountains rose, tall and regal. 

Keith didn’t know why, but he knew he loved this land.

As his gaze fell upon a crumbling castle, its spires pointed towards the bright blue sky, something twinged in Keith’s gut. Something like fear.

Keith decided there was a lot he didn’t know.

“Hey, you!” A deep voice called out. “Over here!”

Jolting with surprise, Keith looked down the hill he had just climbed up with haste, gaze falling on a slouched figure clothed in a heavy brown cloak, a white beard poking out from under the hood. The old man held up his hands in a gesture of goodwill. “Do not worry, child, I’m not going to hurt you. You seem lost.”

Keith’s brow furrowed deeply. “I’m fine on my own, thanks.” Even as he spoke, a loud grumble from his stomach chose to betray him. He shuffled awkwardly, avoiding the man’s eyes.

The old man laughed heartily. “Come now, there’s no need to be shy. I’m an old traveller myself. Follow me, I have a fire set up just down the hill. I have a proposition for you.”

Several hours and one measly roasted apple later, Keith was ready to kill that old man with the flimsy sword strapped to his back. 

“Get me the treasure, he said,” Keith muttered under his breath, stalking up the hill. At least he had a warm doublet instead of the ragged old cropped shirt he had been wearing before. “Just one more, he said. Should be no problem, he said. Don’t worry about the _massive towers sprouting out of the ground_ , he said. That voice you’re hearing isn’t you going _fucking insane_ , he said.”

Keith almost ran into to crumbling temple, completely absorbed in his rant. He looked up at the moss-covered walls. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said quietly, eyebrow twitching. Jumping up, he scrambled for a handhold on the coarse bricks, easily gaining purchase to begin hauling himself up. He didn’t know how long he had been sleeping in that pool of water, but his body was surprisingly strong. “There’s no way that old guy climbed this. Oh yeah, and don’t worry about the massive dark entity storming that castle in the distance, it’s just Calamity Zarkon, who killed everybody a hundred years ago, it’s fine.”

A blue glow at the top of the temple caught Keith’s eye. As he climbed higher and higher up the temple’s rotting surface, his angry tirade never ceased.

 

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry about the evil monsters that want to kill you, my boy, just whack them with this here stick, you’ll be fine-”

“Are you finished?” The old man’s face popped into Keith’s view, voice rumbling with amusement. Reaching out a gloved hand, he hauled Keith up onto the roof with surprising ease. 

As Keith leaned in closer, he saw that the blue light was actually emanating from the old man. “What the fu-”

“You’ve done well to get here, young one.” The man interrupted, a twinkle in his eyes. “I am sorry for putting you through all of this, but it was necessary. Now you’re finally ready to hear my story.”

Keith’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I’m not running any more errands.”

The man let out a booming laugh. “No, no. None of that. It’s time for me to show you who I truly am.” His form seemed to waver for a moment, and the dark robes hooding his frame and face dissolved into the cold night air. Growing too bright to continue looking at, Keith averted his eyes. When he looked back, the old man had changed forms completely.

Once-hunched shoulders had grown strong and proud, the wizened face losing years but not the lines of laughter around his piercing eyes. Clothed in white and blue regalia, a golden crown sat upon snow-white hair, neatly trimmed instead of bushy and wild.

“I am King Alfor of Altea,” the man declared, eyes boring straight into Keith’s. “I am… _was_ the last leader of this land, a kingdom which no longer exists.”

Keith remained silent, eyes wide and rapt with attention. He saw that the man’s eyes held a deep sorrow despite their pride.

King Alfor continued. “As I told you before, Calamity Zarkon wrecked havoc upon this kingdom one hundred years ago. Anybody in his path was slaughtered without a chance. I, like my people, had my life taken from me before its time. Yet I remained here, as a spirit.” He turned to look out at the castle, surrounded by writhing black matter.

“I truly am sorry to have sent you on such perilous quests earlier, but I am more sorry for what is to come. Please, forgive me.” Alfor’s voice had become soft, gentle. “I did not want to overwhelm you with such knowledge so soon into your awakening, but now the time has come for you to know everything that happened, one hundred years ago.”

Keith suddenly felt as though he was falling. In his mind, he could suddenly see the writhing mass of Calamity Zarkon too close, curled possessively around the castle.

“There is an old legend from our people, telling of the story of Zarkon, a man so corrupted by hate and greed that he lived beyond his human form and transformed into pure Malice. He would rise again and again, an entity of negativity and death. Yet again and again there would stand a leader of great wisdom and a warrior of great courage to stand against the Calamity. And so our world continued to live.”

“The prophecy said Zarkon would rise again within our lifetimes. So we excavated great relics of the past that our ancestors built to aid the hero and royal. We found great machines designed to look like the legendary lions of old, the Lions of Voltron. And we found guardians, meant to aid and conquer.”

“I guess they didn’t do it, then.” Keith finally managed, feeling dazed. “They failed.”

Alfor held up a hand. “One hundred years ago… there was a princess, my daughter, set to inherit a sacred power and a knight of great skill by her side. Four of the most skilled individuals from the Goron, Rito, Gerudo, and Zora were chosen to pilot the Lions, Champions who served under the princess.”

Keith’s brain supplied him with unfamiliar images of a massive rock creature wearing a headband of beaming yelling, a human-like bird with feathers speckled like ink and a shock of white at the head, a wiry girl with skin like bronze and a confident smirk, and finally, a blue boy with with gills and a dolphin tail behind his head, eyes like the sea, a smile like the sun.

He wondered who they were.

“Together, they formed a most formidable team.” Alfor continued, face falling. “But what happened next… we could never have been prepared. Zarkon took control of the guardians, and then each of the Lions, and Altea fell quickly.”

When Keith inhaled, it felt like he was breathing in smoke and ash, bitter and heavy in his lungs.

Alfor turned back to Keith, gaze grim. “The Champions fell first. Then the knight of the princess fell while protecting her. But the princess, my daughter, she survived and went to the castle to face Zarkon, alone. She remains there to this day, keeping that monster at bay until the hero of Altea could return to fight again.”

“I don’t understand.” Keith said plainly. “What does this have to do with me?”

Alfor took a step forward. “My daughter, my dear Allura, she has been fighting in that castle for a hundred years. And as for her knight, that one that defended her until his last breath. That was you, Keith.”

Keith felt the acrid-tasting air leave his lungs, like a blow dealt to his stomach. “I’m… I’m not dead.”

“No, you aren’t,” Alfor nodded, a hint of a smile playing on his face. “You were taken to the Shrine of Resurrection, where your body healed for one hundred years. And now you are here. The voice you’ve been hearing… they must be from my daughter, Allura. Which means that, like you, she’s still fighting. But so much time has passed… her power will soon be exhausted. Once this happens, Altea will be consumed. After I myself failed my people, I have no right to ask this of you, but…”

“You want me to save her.” Keith’s brow furrowed. “But I apparently died once trying to do that. What makes you think I can do it this time when I don’t even _remember_ the first time?”

Alfor looked back out towards the castle, blue flames flickering at his ghostly skin. “Voltron.” He said, casting out a hand. “If you can restore power to Voltron, to the four Lions, there is a fighting chance for us all. I have helped you all I can. There is someone else who must guide your journey from here. Travel to the east, Keith, and you will find the village of Marmora. The elder there will help you, and your slate will guide you.”

Keith felt a folded contraption be pressed into his hands before he even saw the spirit move. “Hey, wa-”

“The paraglider will help you leave this plateau. Farewell, Keith. I wish you the best of luck. Please… save my daughter. Save our kingdom. I believe in you.”

Then he faded away, leaving behind only the moonlight and Keith’s thoughts, scattered like his memories.


End file.
